


Oh Crumbs...

by MuninYhugiN



Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuninYhugiN/pseuds/MuninYhugiN
Summary: Kitty cant sleep. Kurt is amused.Short, cute, and cuddly.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Oh Crumbs...

**Author's Note:**

> Lets pretend 30 Days of Night came out during their time in Excalibur.

"Crumbs, I can't sleep like this," grumbled Kitty from her cocoon of blankets. The storm howled around Muir Island, and Kitty, alone in the dark of her room in Moira's house, had a mind full of Alaskan Vampires. She cursed and gathered her courage, then phased herself, creeping as quietly as she could through the wall between Kurt's room and hers. After a moment, his eyes lit up in the darkness.

"Katzchen?" he asked, rising up on an elbow. "What is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I... uh..." Kitty suddenly felt a little silly, standing there hugging herself beside Kurt's bed. "The movie, I couldn't sleep..." She finished, lamely, looking down at the floor. 

The was a swish of blankets and she jumped when she felt Kurt's hand on her arm, tugging her down next to him. He pulled the covers back up over them and settled back in behind her with one arm under her head, a sleepy but amused smirk playing across his face in the darkness.

"Perhaps Thirty Days of Night was a bad choice for a night like tonight," he said smoothing her hair down out of his face.

Kitty could hear the amusement in his voice and scowled. "I know I'm being ridiculous," she mumbled, closing her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time someone touched her hair like that. Kitty sighed.

"Ja, with all that we have done and seen..." Kurt dropped his voice as low as he could, letting his accent thicken and ooze from his mouth, leaning up again to her ear. "Who vould haff thought zhat vampires vould scare you so much."

Kitty shivered and leaned back against him at the sound. "Kurt...?" She squeaked, then went stiff as a board when she felt his fangs lightly scrape across her now uncovered neck.

Kurt rolled onto his back snickering, followed quickly by Kitty who smacked him lightly across the chest. In the darkness Kitty couldn't see his shit-eating grin, although she knew it was there, but Kurt could very clearly see her red face and aghast expression. Still grinning, his arm rested comfortably around her waist and his tail made a loose coil around her calf, lightly brushing the top of her foot.

"Don't worry, Katzchen. I will protect you from the vampires."

She shifted a little beside him and hummed. "Thanks Fuzzy, but who will protect me from your mean antics, buster?"

"Also me." Kurt yawned. "Go back to sleep."

‐-----------

Kurt awoke to three things easing their way into his perception in the wee hours of the morning. The first being a very numb arm, which was directly related to the second: the warm weight of Kitty tucked qgainst him, her back to his front, hair fluffed out over her face, his chin on top of her head. He allowed himself a contented sigh and closed his eyes again, only to be disturbed by the third thing. 

Kurt carefully extricated himself from the still sleeping Kitty and ported himself to the bathroom to take care of some paperwork. That completed, he examined his teeth in the mirror while washing his hands, chuckling about his underhanded joke earlier. He ported back to his room to find Kitty sitting up and looking uncertain. The wind, waves, and rain was still angrily thrashing around the lighthouse, the dim light of pre-sunrise barely peeked through the little window.

"I should... Do you want me to..." She picked at a lint ball stuck to the blanket.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her and crawled back under the blankets, scooting Kitty toward the wall in the process.

"I dont mind if you stay." He said stretching under the covers. "I have to say," yawwwn, "its very nice waking up next to someone when its so miserable outside." He would never admit to it making him uncomfortable, but he had been stuck alone out in the elements a few too many times than was agreeable, and he downright treasured every second of warm bodily contact he could get when the weather was bad.

Kitty laid back down and wiggled over to him when he turned onto his side and held his arms open. "And its even nicer when she is still there after a trip to the bathroom." He finished warmly as she hunkered down and leaned her forehead against his chest.

"Do the women you sleep with usually run away on you, Fuzzy?" Kitty asked, snaking an arm around his waist. She shifted her legs awkwardly, not sure what to do with them in this position, until Kurt wedged one foot between hers and loosly looped his tail around one of her ankles. He sighed.

"Ah, ja... sometimes..." He absently smoothed her hair back, earning himself a sleepy sigh in return from Kitty. "I've made some stupid choices in my love life." He rested his chin on her head, still playing with her hair.

"Oh, Kurt..." Her frown was evident in her voice. She lifted her head and pressed a soft kiss to his throat, then returned to how she had been. His breath hitched at the contact.

"That's how life is sometimes." He mumbled, after a moment too long. Kurt loosed his hand from her hair and gently tilted her head back up. She met his eyes warily, cheeks a little pink. He leaned in and kissed her, which she returned for a moment before pushing him away.

"No!" Kitty yelped. "Kurt, no don't!" She covered her face in her hands and rolled onto her back, mortified.

Kurt immediately released all holds he had on her and backed off, sitting up. His tail wrapped around his own calf in panic. "Katzchen! I'm sorry, I misunderstood! Please... I..." 

"Noo, nonono! It's ok!" Kitty reached out and laid her hand on his knee, the other was still over her mouth.

"Was?!" Both his hands pulling at his hair. "Its not ok! If you don't want me to-"

"Its not that!" She interrupted, twisting the blanket in her hands.

He stared at her in confusion. "What is it then?" He demanded, voice cracking.

"My mouth tastes like a boot!" Kitty blurted. 

"W...Was...?" His hands dropped to his lap.

"I'm sorry, Fuzzy, I didn't... Its just that I've wanted that for ages and now you did and my breath stinks and... oh crumbs, I've ruined it." Kitty hid her face in her hands again groaning, afraid to look at him.

"Heh..." Kurt scooped her into his arms and flopped both of them down and pulled the blankets up over them, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. "Katzchen... liebchen..." He prodded. "I don't care, you know. I've experienced worse things than a little morning breath. Its not like I am minty fresh at the moment either."

Kitty groaned. "That's not the point... You could be kissing any girl you want but instead you got me with boot-breath at four in the morning and Im just so embarrassed. " Kurt smiled at that.

"Would you like a do-over once you're awake and ready for the day?" He offered, shifting a little to tangle their legs together. 

Kitty nodded.

Kurt kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on top of it like before, wrapping tail around her protectively. "I'm happy to oblige, Katzchen." He felt her smile. 

Kitty squeezed him in response and mumbled something about him saving a ruined moment, as she felt her eyes grow heavy again. Kurt followed after her a few minutes later.


End file.
